Kept It Together For You
by LCHime
Summary: I almost gave up on it all till I read your text...  JC/SM Slash For Nef Merry Christmas and Thank You for everything.


_This fic is for Nef one of the greatest wrestling slash fanfiction writers I have gotten the pleasure to chat with and read her stories. Her talent goes behind perfect and I long to be like that someday. Anyway writing this was hard and at times head banging but it is worth it for an amazing friend like you. I hope you enjoy Nef and I love you. _

"Missing him again huh, Cena?" asked Randy Orton after Old School Raw was over.

"No! Well yeah of course I miss him but he isn't coming back. He is...He is happy now. But that doesn't mean its over for us." smiled John as he thought about his older lover back at home.

John Cena sure life hasn't been easy for him first his lover told the world he was leaving wrestling for good, then he got into this storyline that honestly was breaking him apart. But now he didn't know when he would see his lover again. And it didn't help seeing all the others in love esp Miz and Jack Swagger together.

"You know, John you should just go visit him. Then again I can't really see you standing the heat there too much." laughed Ron aka R-Truth.

"It has been awhile but I'm honestly nervous to see him." shows Randy and Ron the little black box.

"Really, Cena you are going to ask him the next time you see him?" as Randy was taken aback.

"Damn right I am. You know what? I'm John Cena I fear nothing." as he took his leave.

"He never changes." smiled Randy as he turned to take his leave as well.

"Where you going, Randy?"

"To see my little high flyer of course." with a grin.

"Boys and their lovers..." Ron softly said to himself as he stood alone backstage never once losing his smile.

_The day we got together... I still remember the first time I arrived on Raw he was the first one to greet me with a smile. _

"_So you're John Cena I have been watching you, kid you have a lot to offer. Let me be the first to welcome you to Raw the big league don't be nervous if you get the chance to face me sometime." as Shawn shook hands with John. _

_Watching him, admiring him from far away it wasn't till we became tag team champions to act on my feelings for him. _

"_I like you, Shawn." as I dropped the belts in our locker room and stared into his eyes. _

"_I like you too, John why so serious? Is this about our storyline? Do you not like it?" as Shawn grabbed his bag to get changed. _

"_No I love spending time with you I mean...I don't mean I like you. I...Oh why is it so hard to talk outside a ring?" as John tried to state what he meant. _

"_John are you trying to say you love me?" as Shawn went out with it. _

_And there it was that smile on his face only smiling at me. Not a laugh or pointing a finger just a smile that stated he felt the same for me. _

"_I love you, Shawn. I always have. I want to be with you. Even when this whole thing is over I still want to stay with you." As John grabbed Shawn's hand. _

"_I love you too, Johnny. But no matter what happens you have to promise me that you will be strong after I retire someday. I don't want you to lose heart you are an amazing talent to this company." As Shawn kissed John's hand._

_At first I didn't understand what he meant but we started to date even out he got injured and I took a vacation we spent so much time together. He told me things I never once questioned not even his past with Bret Hart. Then out of the blue after leaving Vince's office he came to me and said..._

"_I'm retiring after Wrestlemania 26." as he said with a smile. _

_Then it started to make sense what he said three years ago to me when we started. But I let my sadness take me instead. _

"_Why? Was it something I did?" asked John looking worried. _

"_No, Johnny its just time to move on. Besides these old bones can't take much more pain you know?" as Shawn put his shoes on. _

"_Shawn...I..." started John._

"_But just because I'm leaving means I want to break up with you. Besides there are tons of things I like to do in bed with you." with a grin._

_He always had a way to place humor in anything serious. Of course I watched as he lost the match that day. He cried waving and I felt like falling and never getting back up. That late night we laid in bed holding hands and talking about his future and mine. _

"_Johnny, I'm going to be okay. Besides you can always call me and visit me. Remember what I said to you three years ago. Do not give up you are the champ and everyone will always love you and be there even when I can't be." _

_After that I got into the storyline of being a slave to the Nexus and it was slowly wearing me down. Soon after I felt like there was nothing left to be but then tonight at Old School Raw Shawn sent me a text message that read "Remember Courage". I nearly dropped the phone and cried reading those words it reminded me of just who the hell I am. And how I never quit and I sure wasn't going to let them walk all over me ever again even if I get fired over it. And that's what lead me to Shawn's house. I stood at the door step dressed up nicely holding roses for him and suitcase by my left foot. _

"Johnny? You came to visit me?" as a happy faced Shawn stood at the door hugging John nearly crushing the flowers. "And roses? And why a tux?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about, Shawn." as John entered Shawn's home taking off his shoes at the door.

_As I sat on the couch the nerves started to kick in the shaking feeling like going into your first match or winning the belt. He of course looked amazing as always bare footed with only pj pants on and nothing else. It was driving me crazy if I didn't say something now I was going to knock myself out just staring at him. _

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Johnny?" as Shawn finally took a seat.

"You know...Well..." started John almost dropping the box to the floor.

"Whats that in your hand?" as Shawn tilted his head to the left.

_Again he can see right though me he always has. Never once dropping that goofy smile of his or that laugh. This was it the moment of truth time to come out with it ready or not. _

"I wanted to ask you if you would marry me, Shawn." as John's face went red with emotion overdrive.

"Johnny?"

"I know our ages are a bit different but I really would like to stay by your side forever especially after I retire someday. I came to realize that you were right I shouldn't give up and I nearly did if it wasn't for you texting me before Raw was over. Now I know what you meant what you said that day when we first kissed. I love you, Shawn."

_He held my hands nodding his head saying yes in calm matter. As I placed the ring on his finger I know he was going to jump into my arms like a cat. I held him close and I remember what Randy once said. "Even if you two are apart the love never vanishes it just stays still for awhile and then grows again once you set eyes on each other again." As I kissed Shawn I felt his strong arms grip around me pulling me closer. _

"Johnny, baby I think you are over dressed for this gathering." as Shawn talked in a low voice.

"Is that so, Shawn. Cause I think the gathering is just getting started." as John switched positions with Shawn so he was on top. "Are you ready?"

_As we laid in bed starring at the stars I was ready to continue to make Shawn proud of me and have the greatest prize of all. Shawn Michaels as my husband. That my friends is what keeps this smile on my face for all time. _

_I still can't believe I wrote a SM/JC fanfiction in one freaking sitting I don't think I can ever do that again and I know you are thinking "No sex scene for this one either?" Well I didn't see a point for it and they will not be a sex scene for Jeri's gift which is one of her favorite pairings of all time Ric/Roddy I know she is jumping up and down for that one and the title is called. "The Champion That Forever Will Be" I hope you all read that too. _

_And again, Nef your talent is to die for I swear your fics make me laugh, cry and throw things at the screen but the day you leave I will be very sad and will cry trust me on that one. I have been following you for over three years. Just remember that we love you and I wish you good fortune and love in the future. -LCHime ^.^_


End file.
